popular_paxtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Splatter and Dodge's Relationships
These are the relationships that Splatter & Dodge have had over the course of Medieval Misadventures Thomas Despite not having too many interactions in the past with him, Splatter and Dodge do consider Thomas their friend, especially during the events of William’s Curse. However this all soon changed in the events of Splatter & Dodge: The Sidekicks For Thomas, after finally having enough of waiting to rescue Thomas from Boulder's Army, the two engines take matter into their own buffers and head over and rescue Thomas, as well as Chris, Nicholas, Bouncer, Tiny, Lucy, and Fang from their Super Station Prisons as well as get rid of an evil wheel that Silver had put on Edward when the latter had lost his memory, it was after this that Thomas officially promoted them to becoming his sidekicks. They regularly keep a look out for their boss, and are quick to spring into action when their friend is in trouble, especially in the events of Super Station Showdown when Bowler tried attacking Thomas and the two quickly sprung in and knocked the green diesel over. William Splatter and Dodge first met William on their way to the coaling plant and are told about his curse that had been placed on him by Randall. Together they, along with Thomas, Den and Dart managed to save William and stop Randall and his army of scrap engines, since then, they both have been William's best friends. Diesel 10 Like any other diesel in The Other Kingdom, Splatter and Dodge have held a great amount of respect for their king, despite the two being reluctant of going to war with the steam engines during Steam Engines Vs. Diesel Engines. Den and Dart The two have always been good friends with each other, especially in William's Curse, when they, along with Thomas were the only engines who believed them about The Shadow Diesel. Vinnie When Vinnie had first arrived to Sodor in events of Bother That Bully, they too had grown tired of Vinnie's bullying towards the other engines, and gladly were the announcers for his challange against The Flying Scotsman. But when Vinnie returned in Bothersome Boat and showed he had changed, they gladly accepted him as a friend, especially helping him catch Shawn in A Change Of Heart. Silver Splatter and Dodge had deeply hated Silver ever since he assisted Boulder capture their future boss and held him prisoner for several weeks in The Super Station until they rescued Thomas. However, after helping him and The Dumper Cars (Tipper, Topple and Tumble) escape from Morgan's Mine and the four had decided to leave Boulder's Army, they soon became friends with him again. Tipper, Topple and Tumble As with Silver, Splatter and Dodge have hated them when they, along with the rest of Dread's Gang, joined Boulder and his army at the Super Station, however after they too decided to leave Boulder's Army, they decided to become friends. Randall Splatter and Dodge have deeply hated Randall ever since he cursed William and used him as the Shadow Diesel. (Afterwards tried setting off a bomb in his engine upon removing his curse) This hate grew more when he returned along with Diesel, Arry & Bert, Baron, and Jetson returned to Sodor and joined Boulder's Army. Tiffany Despite not much being known about the interactions between these three, it can be assumed that Splatter and Dodge get along with her well, and trust her especially in the events of Splatter and Dodge: The Sidekicks for Thomas when Dodge revealed she had told them about Boulder's plans to melt down Thomas and the Good Trucks that were captured at the Super Station. Boulder Splatter and Dodge have hated Boulder ever since he had held Thomas and some of the Good Trucks as prisoners in the Super Station as well as turned Edward evil. During the events of the Super Station Sgowdown, they aided Thomas in defeating Boulder by ramming into his mountiain and sending him down the Super Station ramp and off a cliff into the sea. Category:Relationships Category:Medieval misadventures